bcofandomcom-20200213-history
Rubinelle
'History': Sear Warband: Rubinelle was born and raised to be an Ash Legion Operative. Even in the Fahrar, he specialized in assassination, infiltration, misdirection, and other things typical of a spy. However, he displayed a rash bloodlust that inevitably made it obvious that he was more confrontational than was necessary. His first mission with the Sear Warband was to track and assassinate a Necromancer who had been seen working with Flame Legion groups. Tracking the Necromancer turned out to be easy for Rubinelle's Warband. However, in the middle of infiltrating the Necromancer's camp, Rubi suddenly found himself being trapped by several abominations: creatures of various species and gender who were half-rotted, but still living. Rubinelle stayed behind to allow his Band to flee while he held back the undead minions, but was ultimately captured alive. During his captivity, Rubinelle encountered Tanya Barclaw, also captured while tracking a Flame Legion Smoke Shaman responsible for her family's demise. He was in captivity with Tanya for about 2 weeks, during which time Rubi patiently waited for a rescue that never came. Once the situation was resolved, Rubinelle returned to the Black Citadel and withdrew from his Warband, opting to join Tanya and Harken Warband. Sear Warband had no problem with Rubinelle leaving, and permitted the transfer without hesitation. Harken Warband: Rubinelle's time in Harken Warband flew quickly. He spent most of his time teaming up with Tanya and a small group within the Warband. However, his time with the Warband began to sour when the Centurion, Dozla Harkenbane, began running off warband members, and taking credit for each mission's success, while slamming his bandmates with the blame when the mission failed. Four years passed, and eventually, Rubinelle withdrew from Harken Warband as well, choosing to become a Gladium instead of joining another Warband. Gladium Life: (SPOILERS) Rubinelle used his time as a Gladium to hone his skills as a mercenary. However, members from Sear Warband took offense to Rubi's continuing operation as a member of the Black Citadel's Ash Legion. Various Warbands that had allies with Sear agreed, and they harrassed the young Spy during his training and hunting times, resulting in Rubinelle moving out into the wilderness of Diessa to avoid being harmed while on his own. During this time as a mercenary, he occassionally ran across Tanya, who became quite angry with Rubinelle's deteriorating physical state. Two years went by, with Rubinelle doing his best to avoid his problems, and eventually running into Nalyxa and the rest of the Blade Company over time. It didn't take long for him to join up as an ally and asset, preferring to be called than directly working with the Company all the time. Rubinelle is somewhat taller than his age suggests, due to intense training. His upper body and face bear scars from training, work, and from abuse endured as a Gladium, including several scars along his face that were made by Charr feetclaws. Rubinelle has some trust issues, as a member of the Ash Legion, and an Agent of the Order of Whispers. He trusts those he works with, and tends to be very rash and aggressive with anyone else. He has a strong admiration for those he knows are more powerful and more skilled than himself, such as Bird or Tanya. He tends to be quick to react to situations, and not always in the Ash Legion way. Category:History